User blog:TheReturnOfTheKing/An Excessive Amount Of Ideas
Hi, this is King. I just wrote this because I'm not sure where else to put these ideas. Essentially, I have a bunch of characters and story arcs planned as soon as I can overcome my writer's block on the Timespawned. They are as follows. Feel free to criticize constructively, point out flaws, make suggestions, ignore this blog post or all of the above (provided you can constructively criticize and make suggestions while ignoring the blog post). Story arcs The Arcturian Worlds Incident/Rise of Minecraftia story arc I believe this was previously discussed in the comments section of Steve/Sergej's page. Or maybe the Arcturus III page, I'll have to check later. Essentially, as I recall, it involved a bunch of alternate versions of Minecraftia (mods, maps, fanfiction, Youtube Let's Play series, etc.) suddenly starting to appear, the first of which is Arcturus III, and things get a little hectic with the Endermen, Creepers, Herobrine and Israphel fighting each other and Sergej's army (I'll figure out what the name was later) in a massive five-way war. Or maybe that's just an idea I came up with since. Basically, it's a relatively minor story arc, maybe 2-3 stories. The first one involves getting involved in Shadow of Israphel, the second features the big war (maybe I'll just reduce it to Endermen? I'm thinking they might be stealing blocks to terraform the End, or trying to invade the Minecraftias) and the third features the hunt for the original Minecraftia to figure out how to stop these worlds from appearing before they end up taking up all the space in the galaxy. Yeah, cause there appear to be infinte Minecraftias out there. This one would probably involve going through multiple mod-worlds and feature Herobrine as the main antagonist, ending with Sergej possibly sacrificng himself to kill Herobrine. Gee, it sounded a lot better when I first told IceBite :( The Reality Bomb story arc Yup, the Reality Bomb. If you've seen the Series 4 finale of Doctor Who, you'll probably know what I mean. So, Davros transmats onto an escape pod two seconds after the Doctor leaves the exploding Crucible, making it appear he died in the explosion. He is flung through the rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into the HS universe and starts again, using Dalek Caan as the template to create a new Dalek race and making sure it hurts a lot, as punishment for his betrayal. Eventually, the Squadran gets wind of the fact that planets everywhere are vanishing and track down Davros' new lair, which is a giant, artificially maintained rift storm. The Daleks wage war on pretty much the whole universe and a large number of dead bodies start piling up. However, some elites manage to get into the rift storm with the help of the Doctor (It would really be foolish not to have him pop up at some point. Hell, we could even make it the 12-14 Doctors!) and Davros is defeated when they manage to close the rift storm, expelling him and his Daleks into the void or just plain killing them all. WIP. Characters The Alchemist and Apprentice The Alchemist is a Timespawned who's also an alchemist/wizard. It's complicated :P Essentially, he's going to be my main character, probably. I don't know much about him yet, except that he's going to be sort of steampunk-esque/Victorian in style. Except he's a Timelord-dinosaur-human-wizard. I'm modelling his character after the Doctor if he was an archetypal wizard/old man mentor-type, replacing companion with apprentice. Ra'zac Dragon Rider and Dragon Ra'zac dragon Rider and Dragon are exactly what they sound like - a Ra'zac Dragon Rider and his/it's dragon. They come from Alagaesia in the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini, after the fall of Emperor Galbatorix. Essentially, a Ra'zac living in Dras-Leona touches a dragon egg which some Dragon Riders are trying to hatch and the dragon chooses it, which should be impossible. The Ra'zac becomes the only Dragon Rider of it's kind and as a result is subject to prejudice. When a rift storm opens in a remote corner of the Hadarac Desert, it is sent to investigate and goes through to the HS universe's Earth. It joins Hellcat Squadran and lends it's abilities as a Ra'zac and Dragon Rider to the organization, if that's the proper word to describe HS. It is distrustful because of bullying and prejudice, but if it's on your side, it's pretty much the best ally you can have. Panserbjorn and Last Dragon Chronicles Polar Bear The Panserbjorn are sapient, semi-anthropomorphic polar bears from the North of Lyra's world in the series His Dark Materials by Philip Pullman. The polar bears of The Last Dragon Chronicles are similar, but less human-like and more magic. This particular panserbjorn is a follower of Iofur, and he acts very human-like. The polar bear does not like this. He is far closer to a normal polar bear in behaviour and mindset, and always tries to remind the panserbjorn that he is not a human. The panserbjorn considers the polar bear primitive compared to him. Despite their antagonism towards each other, they have a lot in common (besides being sapient polar bears) and form a friendship. ...one of my weirder ideas, but bear with me. Pun not completely intended ;) Conclusion Those are all my ideas at the moment. Hope you didn't find 'em too weird! Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 21:00, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts